


Cards on the Table

by writethisway



Series: Lost in the SSR Archives [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And coffee, Daniel Sousa Needs a Hug, Episode: s01e06 A Sin to Err, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It was 1 am when I published this., Maybe a nap as well, Missing Scene, That should give you a good grasp on my sleep schedule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17630744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: “Okay, bear with me,” Daniel says, fearing the guys gaze. “So, I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep, and I had like 4 cups of coffee in the past 3 hours, so it might be a little disjointed.”Or the scene where everyone figures out it's Peggy they're looking for.





	Cards on the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned Marvel but I don't so there.

Daniel had visited Sheldon McPhee and gotten his last bit of evidence he needed. He straightens up and prepares himself for the most nerve-wracking conversation since his first telephone call to his family that he was home safe.

“Chief, I got something for you,” Daniel says after knocking on the door and opening it.

“I’m in the middle of something here Sousa. Can it wait?” Dooley asks, obviously annoyed by his interruption.

“No, it can’t,” Daniel says affirmatively.

Dooley sighs and walks out. “What is it, Sousa?”

“I know you’ll think it’s crazy, but I think, no, know, that Carter is the one we’re looking for,” Daniel says.

Dooley looks at him. “Carter?”

“Yes, Carter. I have evidence to prove it.”

Dooley waves Jack over. “Thompson, we have a theory, and evidence that Carter is the one we’re looking for.”

“That Carter is the one we’re looking for?” Jack says, looking at the papers strewn on Sousa’s desk.

“Okay, bear with me,” Daniel says, fearing the guys gaze. “So, I haven’t gotten a lot of sleep, and I had like 4 cups of coffee in the past 3 hours, so it might be a little disjointed.”

Thompson rolls his eyes. “Get on with it, Sousa.”

  
“So, we started off with this picture.” he holds up the picture of the woman in the gold dress. “Gold dress, blonde hair, killed Spider Raymond.”

Dooley and Thompson nod.

“So we know that whoever was in this, killed Spider Raymond. Well, I was looking closer at the photo, and I noticed two freckles on her right shoulder.” Daniel sighs softly and looks up. “Thanks to Jack here, I saw Carter with only her slip on right before Russia, showing the two gunshot wounds, and got confirmation from her files.” He picks up her medical file and hands it to Dooley with the photo of her in the club.

“So you’re saying Carter killed Raymond?” Jack says, looking at the two photos and nodding at the exact match.

“Yes, and there’s more to this,” Daniel adds.

“More to this?” Dooley says raising eyebrows as some more agents come around Daniel’s desk.

Daniel nods and swallows, pushing down the bile that was threatening to come up his throat. “So then, after Spider Raymond, there was the guy at the docks, Frank.” Daniel nods at Jack. “Because of Jack's terrible interrogation skills, we knew it was a dark haired gal and a man at the docks that night.”

“You think it was Carter and Jarvis?” Dooley says.

“Well, at the time, I figured it was two different people, but after it was Howard Stark’s inventions at the nightclub and the docks…”

“It was Carter,” Dooley says.

“Holy shit” Jack murmurs.

“So then, after I figured that out, I knew that I had to take my chances, so I went to go see Sheldon McPhee since he was the one that had the Nitramene.”

“Let me guess, Carter?”

Daniel nods. “Carter.”

“You held onto this for how long?” Thompson asks.

“I figured it out last night that it was Peg- Carter at the club, figured out the rest pretty quickly from there.” Daniel nods.

Dooley and Thompson both nod at each other.

“Someone get on the phone with DC,” Dooley says, cleaning up Daniel’s evidence.

“On it chief,” Fisher says.

“Thompson and Sousa, you two lead.” Dooley says, “I want her here by tonight. That’s an order.”

“Yes, Chief.” Thompson and Sousa reply.

Jack turns to Daniel. “I think you got yourself a promotion.”

Daniel grimaces at the thought and shakes his head. “Let’s just focus on finding Carter.”


End file.
